Kitsune War
by Hinaqua
Summary: Hinata est l'héritière présumée du clan Hyuuga. Naruto le fils du héros du village. Ils se sont tout les deux engagés dans un lycée spécialisée dans la formation de ninjas. Nos deux adolescents vont sympathiser , mais bien vite vont devoir se serrer les coudes sur un champs de bataille contre un ennemi étroitement liée au passé de Minato et son fils.


La rentrée. Pour Hinata, elle était le lendemain. Sa rentrée dans un nouveau lycée, et où elle resterait en internat. Hinata pensait à sa journée de demain lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui entrez ! Cria t-elle à travers son immense chambre.

_Hinata ? Tu veux bien venir t'entrainer avec moi ?

_Je suis désolée Hanabi mais je dois terminer ma valise pour demain.

_Très bien j'irai toute seule alors , dit sa petite sœur en fermant la porte.

Au même moment Hinata entendit son père rentrer de sa réunion avec les anciens ... Comme d'habitude elle irait le saluer et il ferait de même en retour, mais plus froidement. Mais c'était son père, et en tant qu'héritière présumer, elle se devait d'être irréprochable. Elle avait beau essayer, on trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui redire. Mais au fond il reste son père et elle sait qu'il l'aimait quand même

Elle descendit les escaliers et se courba devant son père.

« Bonsoir père.

_Bonsoir. Où est ta sœur ?

_Je crois qu'elle partait pour s'entraîner ...

_Vas la chercher et amènes la au grand salon.

_Bien, dit-elle en se dépêchant d'aller chercher sa cadette.»

Hinata se dépêcha de rattraper sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille et la fit venir avec elle voir leur père. Lorsqu'elles revinrent dans le salon, Hanabi salua son père et celui-ci fit signe à la plus jeune de s'asseoir.

« Tu peux nous laissez seul Hinata ? dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question ».

Sur ces mots la jeune fille sortit et ferma la porte. Pourtant elle était curieuse et voulait savoir pourquoi son père s'entretenait seul avec sa sœur. C'était contre ses principes, mais elle resta derrière la porte , essayant d'entendre leur conversation.

«Hanabi, si je t'ai convoqué ici, c'est pour te faire part de la décision du conseil. »  
Il marqua un temps puis reprit :

_ Hanabi, dès demain, tu entreras dans le même lycée que Neji et ta sœur. »

Un long silence s'en suivi, le cœur d' Hinata rata un battement, Hanabi ? Avec elle ? Elle n'aimait pas tellement cette idée. Avec elle a l'internat elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer dans ses etudes , elle serait trop occupé a se demander si Hanabi avait fait ses devoirs, si elle ne se faisait pas embêter pat d'autres elèves plus vieux qu'elle. Puis loin du clan elle aurait esperer oublier un peu cette pression, biensure il y avait aussi Neji avec elle, mais lui était plutôt du genre à la laisser tranquile. Elle se re-concentra sur la conversation.

« Père ... désolée mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise idée, tu es trop en avance par rapport aux autres a l'academie puis ça te changera d'air et si tu as peur sache que Neji et Hinata seront à tes côté alors cesse de t'inquiéter.

_Mais ...

_Hanabi, dans tout les cas le conseil approuvent cette decision donc malheureusement tu n'as pas ton mot a dire. Maintenant va preparer ta valise pendant que je confirme ton entrée pour demain "

Sur ces mots Hanabi sortit de la pieces en ruminant, faisant décrouvrir Hinata .

« Hinata, la prochaine fois évites d'écouter aux portes. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. » Sur ces mots, et après qu'une petite sueur froide lui ait parcouru l'échine, elle lança un léger « Pardon » et couru vers sa chambre. Elle installa sa valise sur son lit et continua de la préparer pour demain. Puis quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte de chambre.

« Oui qui est-ce ? cria t-elle encore

_C'est moi , Neji.

_Entre. »

Il poussa la poignée et passa seulement sa tête.

« Le dîner est prêt.

_Désolée, je n'ai pas très faim, je viendrais manger un peu plus tard.

_Comme tu veux, dit-il , je venait juste te prévenir »

Il referma la porte. Hinata soupira. Elle avait encore tellement de chose à faire, comme terminer sa valise et essayerde calmer l'appréhension qui la prenait au ventre. Elle essaya de se rassurer en pensant que Neji serait avec elle, même s'il n'etait pas très bavard il avait quand même quelques choses en commun. Mais a chaque pensée pour son cousin elle ne pouvait réprimer la compassion qu'elle avait pour lui depuis la mort d'Hisashi qui est, en partie, de sa faute. Quand elle pense que tout ça etait arrivé uniquement parce qu'elle s'était fait kidnappée étant petite. Mais c'était dans le caractère de Neji de tout supporter tout seul. Elle termina en vitesse sa valise et s'allongea sur son lit quelques instants pour souffler un peu. Elle ne sentie pas le sommeil l'enlever de la réalité.

Le lendemain matin , vers 7h30, Hinata entendait son réveil de très loin . Il bipait et re-bippait essayant seulement d'exercer sa fonction: éviter à Hinata d'être en retard .

Malheureusement ce matin, il avait faillit à sa tâche. Ouvrant enfin les yeux , Hinata se leva d'un bon lorsqu'elle vit l'heure sur son cadran. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain , attrapant au vol ses vêtements qu'elle avait préparer la veille, pour prendre sa douche et se préparer. Elle ressortit 30 minutes plus tard, et descendit deux à deux les marches mais les remonta quatres à quatres en réalisant qu'elle oubliait sa valise. Une fois devant la porte, son père lui fit les gros yeux et ne cessa de la presser "Hinata dépèche-toi on t'attend." Heuresement que l'internat n'etait pas loin,ils purent facilement y aller a pied. Ils arrivèrent pile au moment où la cloche sonnait, signalant aux etudiant que la ceremonie de bienvenue allait commencer. Au moment d'entrer dans les rangs les trois jeunes Hyuga se retournèrent vers le patriarche. Celui-ci leur fit un hochement de tête, leur donnant un semblant de courage puis repartis vers le domaine Hyuga. Les trois élèves se placèrent dans les rangs, tirant leur valise derrière eux. La cérémonie se deroula tranquilement, on leur donna leurs livres ainsi que leur numéro de dortoir. Hinata se rendit immédiatement à celui-ci. Une fois arrivée , elle remarqua à côté de la porte un petit panneau :

Hinata Hyuuga

Temari No Sabaku

Tenten Sô

Elle allait donc partager cette chambre avec ces deux filles. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que tout se passe bien avec elles. L' Hyuuga poussa la porte du dortoir et la referma derrière elle.

Soudain, celle-ci se réouvrit, laissant passer deux jeunes filles, une brune et une blonde qui rigolaient. Mais elles cessèrent de s'esclaffer en voyant la jeune Hyuuga, déjà installée sur l'un des lit.  
Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Oh ! Euuh ... Bonjour ? Je suis Tenten, souri la brune.  
_Et moi Temari, enchaina la blonde.  
_Tu dois être notre camarade de chambre ?  
_Oui ... Je suis Hinata, ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en s'inclinant par politesse."

Elle la fixèrent pendant un brève instant et Hinata le remarqua.

"Hmmm ... Il y a un problème ? demanda t-elle timidement en serrant sa main droite autours de ses doigts de la mains gauche.  
_ Tu es une Hyuuga ! s'exclama Tenten  
_ Euh oui ? répondis Hinata, surprise de la remarque."  
_C'est nous qui devons nous courber devant toi, fit remarquer Tenten

Temari ainsi que Tenten se courbèrent en avant : "Enchantée, dirent-elles à l'unisson."  
Hinata fut d'abord surprise d'une tel politesse... Biensure çen'etait pas la première fois que quelqu'un s'inclinait comme ceci devant le nom Hyuga mais venant d'adolescant comme elle. Tous ce sont elle savait de se comportait était une bonne partie du village respectait les Hyuga pour leur puissance et leur nombre. "Il vaux mieux ne pas froisser la firter d'un Hyuga" entendie une fois Hinata lorsqu'elle etait plus jeune, ce qui l'avait quelque peu intriguée. Enfin bref elle repris conscience de la situation.

_Oh non ne vous donner pas la peine, ça ne sert à rien avec moi ! s'empressa de répliquer Hinata embarassée  
_Ah bon ? D'accords ... c'est bien la première fois que j'entends un Hyuuga dire ça, remarqua Temari.  
_Oui ! Tu as l'air plus gentille que les autres aussi ! répondis Tenten en adressant un beau sourire à Hinata."

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ? Rien. A par rendre son sourire aux fille? C'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Elle eurent a peine le temps de terminer de dépacketer leur valise que la sonnerie de l'école à sonner, leurs indiquant qu'ils devaient se rendre dans le hall.

_ Déjà ? s'étonna Temari  
_ Bon il faut y aller si on veut pas etre en retard et remarquer le premier jour , souffla Tenten  
_Pourquoi somme nous appelé dans le hall au juste ? demanda Hinata  
_Pour que la directrice doit nous présenter un peu l'internat , nous placer en equipe tout ça tout ça, expliqua Temari  
_ D'accord, comprit Hinata, j'espere être avec vous.  
_Moi aussi, sourit Tenten

Une fois dans le hall. Tout les élèves arrivèrent chacun de leur côtés , groupé ou en solitaire. Hinata jetta un coup d'oeil sur l'assemblée et remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait plus de garçons que de filles. Assez banal dans une école de ninja. Elle trouva Neji qui était adossé à un mur, deux garçons a côté de lui , probablement ceux qui partage la chambre avec lui. Ensuite elle trouva Hanabi, Hinata fut inquiète de la voir toute seule dans son coin , mais bien vite une fille se rapprocha d'elle et elles se mirent à rigoler. Elle tourna encore les yeux et tomba sur un garçon en combinaison verte, la coupe au bol et de gros sourcils broussailleux. Il affichait un sourire éclatant au garçon devant lui. Il était de dos, on ne distinguait que sa tignasse blonde sa taille fine et probablement musclée caché sous un ensemble noir et orange . les yeux d'Hinata restèrent bloqué sur cette tête quelques minutes . Elle se sentait aspiré, ses yeux se troublait, elle ne voyait plus que ces cheveux d'un magnifique blond. Comme si ses yeux avait été programmé pour réagir à cette personne. Même de dos cette personne dégageait une telle lumière. Malheureusement le regard insistant de la brune se fit remarqué par le garçon à la combinaison, et peu après le blond se retourna. Et là se fût l'explosion dans le cœur d'Hinata. Elle était tellement déconnecté qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux sans aucune gêne. Lui, faisant de même essayant de reconnaitre une quelconque connaissance en Hinata. Mais ils furent vite interrompus pas la directrice qui fit son entrée et commença son discours

"Bonjour jeune gens ! Bienvenu au lycée de formation de ninjas et de kunoichis. Le lycée Namikaze. Je suis Tsunade la principale de ce bâtiment. Je vais commencer par vous présenter une partie de l'équipe pédagogique. Donc nous avons Shizune , qui est mon adjointe, elle est aussi CPE et peut être présente à l'infirmerie. Ensuite nous avons Kakashi, responsable des archives, Hibiki , surveillant en chef et enfin Iruka, responsable de la Vie Scolaire . Il s'occupera aussi de vos ordres de missions ainsi que vos courrier personnel. Bien maintenant je vais abordé quelques points du règlement que naturellement vous lirez vous même pour approfondir vos connaissance sur ce lycée. En tant que membre de ce lycée vous vous devez de présenter un comportement exemplaire. Les manques de discipline seront sévèrement sanctionner. Chaque élève à droit au respect, à l'intégrité et à la liberté de conscience. Vous vous devez aussi de respecter vos professeurs et les locaux du lycée. L'accès aux toit des bâtiment est strictement interdit ainsi que la baignade dans le lac. Il est interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée sans autorisation ou ordre de mission. A partir de 21H, les élèves doivent se trouver dans leur dortoir , le couvre-feu étant à 22H et le dîner servie au refectoire à 20H et ce pendant les semaine de cours. Maintenant que vous savez tout ça je vous laisse carte blanche pour que vous puisez terminer votre instalation et vous familiarisé avec le lycée et ses alentours. Mais juste avant vous irez chercher votre numero d'équipe avec le nom de vos coéquipier , professeur et lieux de rendez vous pour demain 9H Sur ceux bonne journée."

Et les élèves commencères à se disperser, apres avoir recuperer leur numero d'equipe , affiché sur des panneaux. Hinata chercha son nom et le trouva dans la huitième équipe, aux côté de certains Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame, elle regarda rapidement pour Neji qui se retrouvait avec Tenten et un certain Rock Lee, curieux comme nom pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle chercha le nom d'Hanabi , elle ne le trouva que tout a la fin de la liste dans la catégorie : Classe Spéciale . Elle aurait voulu retrouver Hanabi pour lui demander pourquoi elle se trouvait dans une classe mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, entrainée pas ses nouvelles amies vers la sortie.

"Pfiou ! J'ai cru que ne trouverais jamais mon nom dans toute cette cohue, se plaignit Tenten, dailleurs Hinata je suis avec un certain Neji Hyuga, tu le connais ?  
_Oui biensure c'est mon cousin, souria Hinata, il n'est pas très bavard et peut paraitre froid mais il a un bon fond  
_Mh j'espere bien je ne connais personne dans mon équipe. Et toi ? demanda Tenten  
_Non plus, dit Hinata  
_Pour moi c'est un peu special, je suis avec mes deux frères, dit Temari  
_Comment ça se fait ?  
_Va savoir, notre père a du vouloir eviter de nous séparer ... et etant donné que c'est le Kazékagé, ça à pas dû être trop difficile.  
_La chance ! s'étonna Tenten  
_M'enfin bon pas la peine de s'attarder sur lui, on fait quoi maintenant ? s'empressa de dire Temari  
_Et si ... et si nous allions faire le tour du lycée ? demanda Hinata de sa petite voix douce.

Les trois jeunes Kunoichis découvrèrent le domaine de l'internat qui se composait d'un bâtiment de cours au milieu, derrière celui-ci les dortoirs avec une partie fille et une autres  
garçons , vers l'entrée du domaine un refectoire et le reste étant composé de forêt et de terrains vagues permettant l'entrainement des équipes sans oublier un étang de taille moyenne qui embellisait la vue de l'exterieur.  
Hinata était distraite a admirer celui-ci qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle se faisait devancer par Temari et Tenten, quand elle reprit ses esprit elle ne su dire de quel côtés elles étaient partis. Elle decida de prendre un virage au hasard se disant qu'elle les retrouverait bien de toute façons. Elle ne fit pas attention et percuta quelqu'un, ce qui la fit tomber par terre.

_Aie ! laissa échaper Hinata  
_Ah désolé ! Ça va aller ? dit un inconnu tout en lui tendant la main pour aider Hinata à se relever  
_Oui pardon c'est qui doit m'excuser pour t'être , se coupa Hinata. Elle tendait la main tout en relevant la tête puis se bloqua d'un coup. Elle avait percuter le garçon de tout à l'heure.  
_M'être rentré dedans ? Nan t'inquiète c'est moi qui regardait pas, dit-il. Il lui prit la main et la releva.  
_Je suis Naruto, souria t-il en levant un pouce, on ne s'est pas croisé plus tôt ?  
_Euuuh euuh si ? rougit Hinata, se rappelant qu'elle l'avait fixer d'une façon assez intense.  
_ Et tu es ? sourit Naruto, ressentant la gêne de la jeune fille.  
_Oh euh je suis Hinata, dit elle d'une toute petite voix grandement intimidée.  
_ Enchanté Hinata, continua t-il se sourire, t'avais l'air assez pressée alors je vais te laisser, a plus tard peut etre .

Et le blond s'éloigna en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches tandis qu'Hinata le regardait partir. Après avoir reprit ses esprit elle décida de retrourner à sa chambre, étant plus simple pour elle d'attendre ses camarades de chambres là-bas. Le temps que les filles la rejoignent, elle avait eu le temps de repenser à se Naruto. Il avait été si naturel avec elle, loin de toute cette étiquette et respect qui regnait autour des Hyuga. Donc soit il s'en fichait, soit il n'avait pas remarquer ses yeux. Dailleurs ses yeux à lui ... elle cru s'y perdre pendant un instant tant leur bleu était intense. Elle fut sortit de ses songes pas Tenten et Temari qui revenaient enfin.

_Hinata tu es là ! Où était-tu passée on t'as chercher pendant un bon moment! s'exclama Temari  
_Désolé je vous ai perdue de vue et ensuite j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un, s'excusa t-elle.  
_Ah ? c'etait qui ? s'interessa Tenten.  
_Hm je sais juste qu'il est bond aux yeux bleus et qu'il s'appel Naruto, expliqua Hinata un peu rouge.  
_J'en connais une qui rougie! taquina Temari

Cette remarque fit encore plus rougir Hinata

_Nan mais pas du tout! se défendit-elle.  
_Mh , si Hinata tu rougie, rigola Tenten, j'en conclu qu'il doit être pas mal à ton goût.  
_Non mais non arrêtez !

Hinata finit passe cacher dans les paumes de ses mains. Les trois jeunes filles terminèrent de rigoler et proposèrent d'aller a la cafetaria tuer le temps le reste de la journée. Peut être y feront-elle d'autres rencontres et reveront ce fameux Naruto, ce qui fit avancer Hinata à reculons jusqu'à la dite cafétéria.


End file.
